dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of interstitial segments on Nick Go!
During its seven-year run on-air, Nick Go! did not air any advertisements. Instead, it aired a selection of interstitial segments. This article contains most of that media. Since Nick Go! closed in October 2010, most of these have became missing media. Promotion Nick On The Go! Nick On The Go! was a set of 3 or 4-minute clips presented by Ericka Streets and Dan Guseo. The clips featured the two taking a group of up to four children to various popular and obscure attractions throughout Kuboia, though mostly in the North region. The whole point of the series was to promote and review the attractions. Several of the children featured in the clips, such as Aourine Esthers, Iroune Ruby, Violet Stars, Raddy Goodberry, Yin Lee and Fyp Fraser, later appeared as contestants in Nick Karaoke Stars, spawning a music career in the process. The first set of 30 clips were recorded and premiered in 2000. A second set of 25 clips were recorded and premiered in 2003. A third set of 35 clips were recorded in 2007 and premiered in 2008. As of 2019, 14 of the 90 clips are missing, and 9 of the surviving clips are only available in poor quality. Nicktrition Introduced on 31st October, 2005, Nicktrition was a series of approximately fourty clips about encouraging children to focus on improving their diet, such as including more fruit and vegetables and not including too much food which lacks little nutritional value. These were also seen on Nickelodeon Kuboia and Nick Jr. Kuboia during some advertisement breaks. Nicktrition had previously been introduced to the Nickelodeon channels in the UK in June 2005. Factual Nick Go News! Nick Go News! was a 60 or 120-second interstitial hosted by Charlie Polister, who read news stories which were recent at the time of recording. Nick Trivia Nick Trivia was a 10-second clip that generated a random fact, displayed in text, which was occasionally comedic. Miscellaneous Bowlorama Bowlorama was a series of shorts which featured four anthropomorphic bowling balls, coloured red, blue, green and yellow. The bowling balls attempted to knock as many pins in a bowling alley down as possible, though how much they knocked down, and whether the balls teamed up or not varied. The first set of shorts premiered in October 1999, with the second set premiering in February 2002. Although it is known that 20 shorts were produced for the first set, it is unknown how many shorts were produced for the second set, as only three of the shorts from the second set are known to have survived, with one only available in poor quality. Five Lines Five Lines was a 2-3 minute clip of five lines in different colours (Orange, White, Red, Green and Blue) moving around and making different formations together. It was produced by Grupo 7-4-8 in Puerto Chango. Theodor Åge and Pedro Maduro directed the animation, Julio Cesar Bracamontes produced the music, and Heinz Baumstark wrote and conceptualised the animation. Lucky Ball Lucky Ball featured a set of nine plastic balls numbered from 0 to 9 jumping into a washing machine-esque object. After shaking for a few seconds, the machine spat out one of the nine balls at random. The colours of the balls were as follows: * The ‘1’ ball was red. * The ‘2’ ball was blue. * The ‘3’ ball was green. * The ‘4’ ball was yellow. * The ‘5’ ball was purple. * The ‘6’ ball was pink. * The ‘7’ ball was white. * The ‘8’ ball was black. "Lucky Ball" was produced by ETVKA Gothenburg, and animation was outsourced to Philippine Animation Studio Inc. Speedy Cup Speedy Cup featured 3-5 cups and at least one coloured ball. Each of the balls went into one cup each and were shuffled. After the shuffle was complete, the cups were lifted. Winged Up Winged Up was a series of shorts filmed at the racetrack in South Africa, featuring numbered winged sprint car racers racing around the track, with comedic gags occurring often. The cars were numbered and coloured in the following order: * 1 was red. * 2 was blue. * 3 was green. * 4 was yellow. * 5 was purple. * 6 was pink. * 7 was white. * 8 was black. NASCAR driver drove the #5 winger in several of the shorts. Worms Worms was a series of CGI-animated shorts featuring worms engaging in various comedic situations. These shorts originally aired on Spacetoon in the Middle East. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Go!